Online social networks, such as Facebook™, Instagram™, and Twitter™, continue to grow their number of users. Those social networks can be used to publish various types of media, such as text, still images, video, audio, and combinations thereof. In order to facilitate publishing using third party applications, online social networks may make available one or more application programming interfaces that permit those third party applications to access at least a subset of the functionality available via those social networks. In view of this, research and development accordingly continue into methods, systems, and techniques for facilitating publication of media using online social networks.